VOX Box: Xanadu Explains It All
Characters * Jason Blood * Madame Xanadu * Ambush Bug * Zatanna * Bat-Mite Location * Unknown Location * January 7th 2017, 1617 EST VOX Archive * Madame Xanadu: footsteps This is it. The leak in the Quattro Murum must be nearby. The level of entropic here is remarkable. * Zatanna Zatara: We'll take your word for it, Nimue. All we see is a typical trailer home... Actually, less than typical. * Jason Blood: I'm afraid the puddle of water I just stepped in wasn't actually water. * Zatanna Zatara: Okay, Nimue. What're welooking for here? What's this Quattro Murum supposed to look like? * Madame Xanadu: It shouldn't look like anything. It's a metaphysical barrier that separates our reality from the void that lies beyond. * Jason Blood: How is this any different from the other dimensional breaches around the world? Why must this one be so vital? * Madame Xanadu: sigh This is not a mere schism in the partitions separating planes of existence, Jason. This rift threatens reality itself. Our world and the worlds around it: Azarath, Hell, Heaven, Olympus, and all those other pocket planes that make up our reality are contained within the boundaries of belief, which is an island in a vast void of disbelief. This continuum of belief shapes everything in our reality: life, death, matter, energy, time, space, magic... All of those forcesonly abide to order, or what mortals call 'physics', due to this belief in the boundaries of our reality. The boundaries are made up of metaphisical constructs known as the three lesser Murums. Essentially these are all that maps our reality to the four dimensional concepts that mortal minds can comprehend. But it is the fourth and most crucial barrier, the Quattro Murum, that keeps the energies of the void from spilling into our reality. This suspension of chaos or disbilief is of the utmost importance to our reality. I cannot emphasize this matter enough! * Zatanna Zatara: Okay... That make any sense to you, Blood? * Jason Blood: Not really... but I think I'm starting to, with Etrigan's help... So, this Quattro Murum thing is like a wall? A really important wall? * Madame Xanadu: It's a gross oversimplification... I'd equate it more to a levy, but... yes, a wall works. * Zatanna Zatara: If this threatens the existence of our very existence, what kind of insidious being would dare to break this fourth wall? * Ambush Bug: opens, footsteps, yawn, scratch, scratch, lip smacking, sniffle Oh hey, guys... I'm just getting the paper. What's up? * Zatanna Zatara: Ambush Bug? * Jason Blood: Zatanna, you know this... thing? * Zatanna Zatara: Unfortunately... And he's, uh, not a thing... He's a person. I think... Ambush Bug tried to join the Justice League a while back. * Ambush Bug: Oh, did I miss a meeting? Is that why you're here? Y'know, you guys never did send me that address to the secret meeting place. Are you sure you don't just hold meetings at the Hall of Justice? * Zatanna Zatara: Yeah, it's just a tourist trap, Bug... I'm sure the address just got lost in the mail. I'll have Etta send you another letter as soon as I get back to the Hall. * Ambush Bug: Swell! I need a new security card, too. That card you bought me in the gift shop doesn't work on the Watchtower's hangar bay doors. * Jason Blood: Why were you trying to open the Hangar doors on the Watchtower for? * Ambush Bug: To get inside... d'uh. * Jason Blood: Wait... You were outside the Watchtower? But, it's in orbit- * Zatanna Zatara: Just... Don't, Jason. Trust me. Trying to understand bug is a moot point. It's like our brains just aren't meant to under- That's it! Nimue, I found our leak. Here, touch the Bug- * Ambush Bug: Oh, wow... 'Touch the Bug'... We're moving fast. Aren't going to buy me dinner first? gasp Whoa, cold hands! giggle * Madame Xanadu: Hmm... Yes... I think... Ah, yes... This man may have broken the fourth wall, but I can now sense that he is a controlled leak. One made of necessity to release the tension. Tension pressing on the Quattro Murum by the forces of Chaos. This suit he wears... Its antennae somehow channel that chaotic energy into this man's mind where it is absorbed harmessly, instead of causing damage to our reality, That chaotic energy allows him to defy the fourth dimensional constructs of reality, enabling him to bend space or know things that he should not... but I fear, it's also driven him insane as a result- But wait... if e's absorbing this energy, why do I sense so much... Ah, there, someone's exacerbating the leak... causing it to release more disbelief than even Ambush Bug can handle. There's some sort of traveller of the fifth dimension pressing against our walls, trying to get in! * Zatanna Zatara: Okay, so we how do we stop this traveller and patch the leak? * Madame Xanadu: Well, if it's made of disbelief, we cannot kill it. It cannot be made to follow our laws of reality. Our best bet is to reason with it. If I knew its name, I could summon it forth and we could- * Ambush Bug: Oh! I know! I know! Pick me! Pick me! * Jason Blood: You don't need to raise your hand... Just speak. * Ambush Bug: Yeah, that person you're talking about... I know him. He's an imp... and a smelly, rotten jerkface. His name's Enyaw Ecurb, but he prefers to be called- * Bat-Mite: BLIPT BAT-Mite! Bat-MITE! BAT-MITE! applause Hey, guys! Miss me? [Ambush Bug: No.] Oh, Madame Xanadu, long time no see! Oop, no pun intended! Zatanna, sticking to the old duds, eh? Niiice. I've always liked fishnets and top hat myself. Whoa, is that Jason Blood?! Wait, why do you look like Jude Law? You know what? I'm not going to complain. It's a good look for you. How's Ettie doing? Oh, you know what? I'll ask him myself. Gone, gone-'' * '''Zatanna Zatara:' Whoa, hold on there, little guy... How do you know who we are? And... why do you look like a disproportionate toddler in a Batman Halloween costume? * Bat-Mite: I'm a huge fan! You mortal characters are the best. The fifth dimension would be so boring if I didn't have you guys to watch. I've been watching you since the beginning! As for my clothes: Batman's the coolest, d'uh! Trivia and Notes * As Xanadu explains, Bug is actually saving E27's reality by absorbing all that 'disbelief' into his brain. And even though he is made of disbelief, Bat-Mite might be harmless enough... but he may not be the only being from the fifth dimension that pushes its way into E27! * Debut of Madame Xanadu and Bat-Mite. Links and References * VOX Box: Xanadu Explains It All Category:VOX Box Category:Jason Blood/Appearances Category:Nimue Inwudu/Appearances Category:Irwin Schwab/Appearances Category:Zatanna Zatara/Appearances Category:Bat-Mite/Appearances Category:Dark Justice/Appearances